Professor Snape and the Kitten
by emerald days
Summary: Severus has to take care of a Kitten. Why? Because Albus asked him to.


**Professor Snape and the Kitten**

Professor Severus Snape newly appointed potions master of Hogwarts was called to the Headmaster's office.

"Severus I need you to do something for me." Dumbledore said.

"Can't Minerva do it?" sneered Snape. Mostly everything the Headmaster made him do had turned up to be trouble.

"She can't and I've got an urgent meeting. Please Severus just for a couple of hours."

"Alright then, what is it this time?" Severus said resentfully.

Dumbledore beamed.

"I need you to watch over a kitten for me."

"Why? Can't the bloody cat take care of itself?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously.

"She's my kitten and if she comes to any harm I will personally deal with you."

"Fine, fine" Snape muttered.

"Good, this is my kitten and I want her cared for, if I find out you have neglected her in anyway…"

"I get the idea." Snape cut in.

Dumbledore handed a brown kitten with green eyes. It purred and rubbed her head against his black cloak.

"I knew you'd get along. Now this the things I need you to follow. I'll see you in couple of hours." With that he floo-ed away.

"Alright Kitten, let's go to my rooms." He carried to Kitten down to the dungeons while reading the note.

'Never feed cat food, only warmed milk or water.' Strange, he thought but got back to the list.

'Be gentle, make sure she takes a nap in 2~3 hours.' 'Don't let her near potions.' 'Don't go to the dungeons stay somewhere warm.' 'go to Poppy if you need help.' Almost like a bloody child he thought to himself as he changed course and headed toward the empty great hall. 'Most importantly don't tell Minerva.' Why the hell not he thought to himself as the Kitten played on the head table.

The next 2 hours passed soundly he summoned some milk for the Kitten and conjured some toys for her entertainment. She did have a few accidents like almost falling off the table and getting stuck between the chairs but soon she fell asleep cuddled in his chest. Severus stayed like that for a couple of moments before wrapping it in a blanket and heading off to the hospital wing.

"Poppy do you know if Dumbledore is back yet?" He asked the mediwitch.

"I received a call saying that he just came back." She answered looking at the bundle in his arms. "Ahh, Kitty seems to like you."

"Dumbledore asked me to Babysit." He said dryly.

"He must really trust you then." Poppy said before ushering to the door saying, "Go, he'll want to see his Kitten back before Minerva gets back."

"Why Minerva?" he called but the door had already closed. He went to the headmaster's office muttered the password and entered. He could hear voices as he climbed the stair.

"Severus? Albus? You gave our baby to Severus?" Minerva saying loudly.

"Minerva I trust him, he won't hurt her." Albus said.

"But what does he know about babies?" Minerva sounded worried and a little hysterical.

"I gave him a note." Albus started but Minerva cut across him.

"A note, a note?"

Severus coughed, both of them turned to face him. Minerva ran to him and hugged the Kitten.

"Oh sweetheart!" she said breathlessly.

"Thank you Severus." Albus said gently.

Severus who was watching the Kitten gasped. She slowly turned to a baby of about 2 years old. She had auburn hair and green eyes.

"Oh thank you Severus," Minerva said to him.

"Is she?" Albus answered his question.

"She's our granddaughter. Her mother is in the hospital having her brother and our son is with her so she is staying with us for a while."

"You made me take care of a baby without telling me? Are you insane?" He spluttered.

"You seem to have done a fine job. Minerva changed her into a cat to hide her identity when she goes outside."

Before any of them could say anything the little girl looked at Severus and said

"Sev'us"

"Oh I knew you'd get along Albus said happily.

Minerva rolled her eyes and Severus still looked shocked.

From that day on Severus Snape was extremely careful with Kittens.

the end


End file.
